Circular, V-couplings for clamping the peripheral end flanges of pipes together have been used for many years, especially in pipes conducting high temperature and pressure fluids. Currently, there are many types of V-couplings available for connecting the peripheral end flanges of pipes. One of the more common V-type couplings is fabricated from sheet metal retainers attached to tension bands. Although these types of pipe couplings were in widespread use in the aircraft and aerospace industries, their reliability was questionable owing to failures of their riveted or spot-welded joints and fatigue failures of their tension bands.
Another common type of V-coupling was later introduced using forged, cast, or machined retainers, with integrally hinged ends joined by eye bolt fasteners with retention pins and by connecting links. While some of these couplings have proven extremely reliable and efficient, they suffer from disadvantages which are addressed by the present invention.
Specifically, many of these prior couplings are relatively difficult to manufacture, often expensive, and relatively heavy. Additionally, these designs are relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble since the eye bolt must be manually held in the engaged position prior to tightening the bolt, and are difficult to repair without the use of factory equipment. Further, these later couplings use tension-type swing bolts and connecting links that are disposed at a considerable off-set distance from the neutral axis of the coupling retainer channel section. The resultant movement produced by the fastener tightening torque causes inward rotation of the retainer ends which, in turn, locally deflects the flanges of the pipes inwardly. Opposite the fastener, the two retainers are joined by one or more non-adjustable links, that are offset from the circumferential loading line between the two retainers. This offset arrangement in this type of coupling is essential to the proper functioning of the coupling so that tension is transmitted through the linked retainer ends entirely symmetrically. Accordingly, the same amount of undesirable inward deflection occurring at the fastener ends of the retaining member is also produced at the hinged ends of the retaining member.
Examples of some prior couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,228 to Malmasson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,702 to Warehime et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,606 to Voss et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,453 to Halling et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,542 to Krzesicki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,353 to Halling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,406 to Abbes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,095 to Stehlin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,079 to Nixon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,078 to LaPointe; U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,648 to Gosse; U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,141 to Kiekhaefer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,170 to Balzer; and U.S. Pat. No. 627,987 to Dick. Examples of other prior couplings are disclosed in Great Britain Patent Nos. 509,738 to Thompson; 1,126,872 to Avica Equipment Limited; 339,065 to Malleville; and 1,140,636 to Rolls Royce Limited.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved pipe coupling devices that are inexpensive, light-weight, easy to assemble and disassemble, and that provide symmetrical loading. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.